


Caught up in the Moment

by ceceliatarleton



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku Thirsty Thursday (Kingdom Hearts), Anal Sex, Creative use of magic, Dominant Roxas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Status Effects, but it's Monday, magic kink, switch akuroku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/pseuds/ceceliatarleton
Summary: Axel can't remember what was on their agenda for the afternoon. It could be important, but he can't help but want to follow along with Roxas's schedule instead and get caught in the moment.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Caught up in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, there was a typo in the akrk server where I was told "gimme a sex" instead of gimme a sec. Here is the sex.

Axel awoke to lips against his neck, sucking, at first lightly, but quickly a lot less so, and nipping at the already-bruised skin. It wasn't an unpleasant way to return to the world after a nap by any means, but he still played his role of groaning in protest at his sleep being disturbed, sharp, distinct whines of complaint that he allowed to turn into approving noises, once he was sure his reminder that he was to never be woken up for any reason no matter what time of day it was had been registered–or once he’d stopped caring even about the token protest if you wanted to get into semantics–as he angled his head for easier access, shifting restlessly against the sheets as his brain cleared from it’s sleepy haze. 

He couldn’t remember what was on their agenda for the afternoon, but he figured they must be meeting with someone important if Roxas was set on refreshing every mottled mark he’d sucked into Axel’s skin earlier and, by the feel of things, adding one more. A scarf wasn’t going to help this time. He'd bet serious munny Roxas didn’t plan to leave him enough time for proper makeup cover up either. He couldn’t say he minded. Roxas’s methods of distraction were top notch. Still, for once, as a novel experience, maybe he should be allowed a little dignity. He was the one who was going to catch flack for conducting super important keybearer business while looking debauched, even if Roxas was the one who made him that way. 

“Is Isa in town? Or are we supposed to be reporting to Yensid or Aqua?” Axel played up the martyred tone, resigned to his fate, as his hands trailed over the warm weight sprawled over his body, tracing down the planes of Roxas’s back to settle low, one rubbing a soft, reassuring circle over the jut of a hip bone with his thumb and one unashamedly groping the ass that begged to be groped. Though the other hand did join its brother when Axel reasoned that this was a job that required two hands.

The mouth against Axel’s skin stretched into a smirk and nipped its way up to his mouth to seal their lips together before a clever tongue licked its way into Axel’s mouth. 

Good answer. This was a fantastic conversation.

Isa was visiting, he presumed.

The body over his shifted slightly, and Axel could feel Roxas’s erection press against his hip. He groaned again, this time less happily. “Roxas, not right now,” he whined, drawing away from the kiss. “I’m sore. I could cast cura…”

Roxas interrupted before the words were even fully out of Axel’s mouth. “No cure spells. They make the marks fade.”

Axel let out a husky chuckle and ran his fingers through Roxas’s hair. “I know the rules, baby. It’s going to be awkward when we are sent out on mission in the worlds again.”

“Half the princesses of heart are married. They'll understand.” Roxas shifted again, fingers rough with callouses from fighting Heartless since the moment they were created wrapping around Axel’s dick and gliding slowly up, letting go only to draw patterns under and around the sensitive head and trace over the slit in the most gentle of teasing, then returning to a too loose-not enough grip to stroke down and up once more. “I’ll keep that in mind next time though, be more careful about placement.” He wouldn’t. He liked them to show. He’d just keep the usual places and add more to Axel’s thighs in contrast to the finger marks. 

“It’s a challenge,” Roxas mused, and, for that angle, he thought he might stick to his promise to be more selective. He tightened his grip and fell into properly stroking Axel, who took to biting his lip and shifting restlessly at the still too slow pace. “But back to the topic at hand.” Axel fought the urge to laugh at Roxas’s surely unintentional pun. “Don’t you want to?”

Axel scoffed as he arched a bit into Roxas’s hand. “Of course I do. There is not a moment in the day where I don’t want you so bad I can barely think straight, but I really think four times within a day is stretching it--and, yes, I did choose that turn of phrase intentionally.” He whined as Roxas’s hand left him completely and then moved Axel’s hands too, lifting them from where they were quite content and placing them on either side of Axel’s head, pressing down for a second to instruct Axel not to move them. Axel turned his face to the side and shut his eyes in a pouting parody of trying to block Roxas out. “Fine. Go ahead and break me. Who needs to walk? We’ll go back to Neverland and I’ll fly.”

“Hush, babe. I know you’re not up for bottoming again,” Roxas said, fingers caressing the side of Axel’s face. Axel leaned into the touch with a smile, ignoring Roxas’s continual shifting. “And I’m going to spend the rest of the day. No, the rest of my life, taking care of you, but, for now, I think that you have a limited view of what our options are here.”

Axel frowned as Roxas trailed off, mind refusing to connect with any thought but a daydream memory of Roxas’s hand around his neck, thumb pressed into the top of his windpipe, still not as hard as he would like though the blond was definitely nowhere near worried about holding back any other fashion and always had him seeing stars. “Don’t be mean to your dumb boyfriend. I accept your terms. …What are those terms?“ Hand job, blow job, rutting together mindlessly and then taking another nap. It all sounded good.

Roxas just laughed and shifted again, and suddenly there was something hot and tight descending around Axel’s cock. Axel’s eyes flew open wide to see Roxas grinning down at him, impaling himself slowly onto Axel’s dick. “Oh, lights!” he gasped.

“Light. Singular. Just me here with you. I prepped myself while you were sleeping. You’re so cute when you sleep, especially when you fall asleep with that blissed out little afterglow smile.” Roxas laughed breathlessly, sinking just a bit further until Axel was completely inside. Smirking, Roxas leaned down to kiss him again, muttering against his lips, “You good?”

Axel just blinked at him as he absently kissed back, brain fuzzy and drifting in a haze of sensation. “Haven’t done it this way in awhile is all. Not since you got all…” Axel lifted one of his hands to wave vaguely, “Grrr, I’m in control! I’m the captain, but, no, I won’t wear a hat, argh!” He gasped sharply, cutting off his own growl as Roxas rolled his hips and brought him deeper, then moaned low and deep in his throat.

Roxas snickered against Axel’s lips and tangled their fingers together, pressing Axel’s hands against the bed again, one on either side of his head. Axel gazed at Roxas with the look of a worshipper at the shrine of his gods when he moved away from his lips, smirking down at the pinned redhead. “Grr, argh, is right,” Roxas confirmed, eyes dancing with amusement, and then started to ease into a rhythm, slowly rocking over Axel, keeping Axel pinned to the bed with his weight and eyes as he fucked himself onto Axel’s cock. 

There were a few more rocks–Axel would call them carefully controlled as Roxas was hardly  _ tentative _ when it came to sex–not quite steady enough to create a consistent tempo. It was just enough for Roxas to test and establish that Axel was going to be good and let him take the lead no matter who was bottoming. Then, Roxas pushed against their joined hands as leverage and sat up straight. 

Axel swore and pushed his hips up against Roxas, who laughed a breathy sound as he recalibrated, moving his center of gravity to keep from being knocked over. The blond licked his lips and watched Axel smugly, grinding down and smirking when Axel swore again. 

Still watching Axel through his lashes, Roxas started moving over his boyfriend again, slowly sliding off Axel until only the tip of his cock was still inside the blond, then easing back down just as slowly. Axel groaned again, a supposed to be complaint at what felt like torture and teasing that still sounded too much like he was enjoying himself, glaring up at Roxas, who just smiled brightly down at him and continued to fuck himself slowly enough that it was an insult to the word leisurely, though he compromised picking up the pace just a bit. One of Roxas’s hands moved to stroke himself, the other slowly trailing up his thigh, to his stomach then chest, moaning softly as he briefly played with one of his nipples before continuing up to his mouth. 

It was a show, and Axel watched, entranced captive audience, as Roxas played with his lips before his tongue darted out, licking over the top and sides of his fingers before licking down them as he pushed them into his mouth with a moan, eyes still boring into Axel’s. 

Axel swallowed roughly. “I want to tell you you’re trying too hard, but…damn, you’re too attractive.”

Roxas laughed again, pure sunshine, pulling the fingers from his lips and trailing the saliva slicked digits down his stomach to his balls, rolling them carefully in his hand as he sunk back down onto Axel, making Axel wonder how he could be so simultaneously cute and enthrallingly sexy. “You wouldn’t make fun of me, because then I’d have to punish you.” 

“Oh honey, you don’t have enough guts to punish me properly,” Axel countered with an upwards thrust forceful enough to have Roxas falling forward and bracing the hand that was previously teasing his balls on Axel’s chest as he regained balance. Axel hissed through his teeth in the aftermath as he touched back down roughly. Sudden movement hurt, but damn if it wasn’t worth it.

A darkly amused look entered sapphire eyes that saw right through to Axel’s soul and knew exactly how much of Axel’s taunting was hopeful instigation, not doubt on his ability to follow through to both of their satisfaction. Roxas nipped at Axel’s jaw and murmured a playfully chiding, “Nice try, but it's not gonna work. I’m going to be nice today.”

Throwing his head back against the pillow, Axel groaned loudly, once again whining to get his way, even though Roxas spoke reason. “Roxas,” he ground out, “If you were nice, then this whole thing between us would be working out a lot less well.”

Roxas hummed in agreement, a delighted smile on his face. “Well then, do you want me to stop completely? That would be mean, and I do have other stuff to do than you.”

Glaring up at the ceiling, Axel didn’t say anything, clenching his jaw when Roxas laughed, knowing exactly what his silence meant. Axel huffed out, “You would be being just as cruel to yourself. I know you. You’d literally die if you stopped now,” far too late for the rebuttal to be effective. Hearing the dual wielder moan again, Axel finally tore his eyes from the ceiling, swallowing thickly as Roxas stretched his arms over his head, his entire body arching languorously into the stretch, muscles shifting slightly under smooth skin. Relaxing again, Roxas left one arm bent over his head, forearm resting against his head, fingers curling absently while his other hand smoothed back down his body to start stroking himself again. Tilting his head to the side and watching Axel with lazy eyes, the pupils blown wide so only a thin brilliantly blue ring was visible, Roxas licked his lip, then bit it, failing to completely stifle the filthy, wanton noises that clawed their way out of his chest as he started quickly rocking up and down on Axel’s cock in earnest.

“I could take it” Roxas retorted, eyes fluttering closed for a second as he arched his neck, his breath hitching as he shifted slightly, allowing him to sink deeper onto Axel. Axel snickered, as much as he could when his breath kept leaving, but Roxas beat him to vocalizing the joke, “Though I like how I’m taking it right now a lot better.” 

Axel closed his eyes tight, breathing harshly through his nose and pushing up into Roxas as best he could, unable to help the impulse even though he knew their position had been arranged so he could just lie and relax. So much for that. 

Gasping at the movement, Roxas leaned down again, splaying his fingers wide as he could over Axel’s stomach and whimpering as Axel thrust again, feeling the muscles under his hands tensing and rippling. “I wish we never had to leave this bed.” He kissed Axel, deep and dirty, drawing moans from them both, before pulling back just enough to pant against Axel’s mouth, “That we could just keep going, have each other in every position and every way, no food, no water, no rest, and just let the worlds go on without us.”

“Starving to de...death. Such...ah...a sexy thought, baby. You...mm...know how to keep a mood.” Hell, they’d stayed for days in bed to the point of dehydration before.

“Shut up,” Roxas was already flushed, chest to ears, but Axel wouldn’t have mistaken his growl as embarrassed even if he was blushing freshly. Axel complied with the order and the next noise was Roxas keening Axel’s name as he ground back against the cock inside him and arched his back.

“Make me. Gag me next time.” Axel thrust up hard again. He scrambled for purchase against the bed sheets so he could plant his feet and get more leverage. 

“St...ah...ah..” Roxas’s attempt to reprimand him fell apart completely as Axel snapped his hips with impatience and abandon.

“Can’t...hear you,” Axel taunted breathlessly.

“Stop!” Roxas commanded with a squeeze of his legs against Axel’s thighs and magic layering and deepening his voice as phantom numbers and a red-gold ring circled his head. Axel froze completely as the tingle of magic wove through his limbs, part electric shock and part soft kiss, and left a paralysis blanket behind, all action cut off down to the rise and fall of his chest and panted air leaving his lips. Roxas froze for a second, as shocked as Axel was, then chuckled throatily and shifted to a better position before slowly resuming the rolling of his hips. “Should have listened.” He stopped and shifted alignment and angle again, whining needily as if in sympathy with Axel who couldn’t do even that, until he found what he was looking for and began to ride Axel at a gallop, losing himself with deep, loud, theatrical noises--some of which Axel knew had to be forced to torture him, though less so than he thought-- one hand lightly resting on Axel’s abs, more to feel when he started to break free from the spell than to brace and the other raised above his head, in what looked like a victory pose, hand twitching, rolling on its wrist and clenching and unclenching like it was trying to grab onto something grounding, but had been caught in a reverse gravity. 

Axel was sure there would be tears in his eyes if the magic allowed his tear ducts to work. Questions he’d never had thought to ask before were being answered for him as his mind stayed active, but his body stayed frozen in time. He’d used the stop spell himself before and seen its effects in statue-still Heartless taking a flurry of hits and not even moving from the force until the spell wore off and they thrashed around wildly and then exploded into ether, but he’d never thought about what it was like for them, if they felt each strike and were just stripped of all agency to avoid or respond, or if they were numb as well. Now he knew. Axel was trapped in the exact state he’d been in when the spell was cast, yearning, building toward release--but there was no further build now, no sense of oncoming crescendo. His ears--and somewhat his eyes, though they were stuck looking at a narrow window mostly taken up by Roxas’s shoulders and collarbones that would have made his mouth water and itch to bite, mark, and mar like Roxas had collared him--told him what was happening, but he was robbed of feeling it as it happened. 

He imagined himself overwhelmed and combusting from stimulation overload when the spell wore off, and his brain got a head start, melting out his ears at the idea alone. He flashed between wanting to never be in this position again and already wanting to ask Roxas to cast magic on him regularly. The third option, turning the tables and having Roxas at his mercy danced its way through his mind as well, but Roxas provided a distracting sight as he jerked, made a sound more guttural than any so far, and painted his stomach, and presumably Axel’s as well, with viscous fluid. 

Roxas ran slightly shaky fingers through his sweat dampened hair and caught his breath, making more self-satisfied noises, little “mmm”s like Axel was a dish he wanted to savor the last lingering taste off as he made a few more small movements, milking the moment for all it was worth. He leaned down as he came off his high so his beautiful, absolutely blown and hazy but slowly regaining the ability to focus properly, blue eyes dominated Axel’s vision. A kiss was pressed to his lips. Axel wondered if Roxas always lingered that long. It was strange to be kissed when you couldn’t feel it or respond.

“How are we doing now?” Roxas asked and Axel processed more movement. Roxas had clearly slipped free of him and Axel found his own body being moved too, rearranged with care as Roxas fretted over him. “Your neck is going to have a crick in it from being stuck at that angle. I didn’t realize you were craning it weirdly. I didn’t really mean to cast magic at all, if I’m honest. I was kind of just….losing control, like only you can make me do, and then I went along with it.” More movement and a slightly wet noise. Gross, when it was just a noise.

A hand passed before Axel’s eyes to rest on his cheek and blue eyes were back as the dominating focal point of his gaze. This time they were concerned, guilty. “The spell should have worn off by now.” They began to dart rapidly like a caught prey animal and Axel could read every guilty thought Roxas wasn’t voicing about having used Axel like a toy instead of realizing the horrible implications of a surprise stop spell sooner or stopping to assess the effects and strength of the magic at once. 

Axel wanted to shush Roxas, cast away his worry. He was derailed by his vision whiting out. It was everything all at once: the tight squeeze of wet heat and friction of Roxas bouncing up and down again and again like a dozen cymbals that should have hit at different beats clanging at the same time, Roxas’s channel constricting tightly around him as the blonde came, heat and splash of Roxas’s sticky spend coating his abs, kiss on his lips, soft fingers in his hair, hard grip kneading his shoulder to try and massage any knot out of the muscles before they formed, lips back and sucking at his pulse and that dutiful hand that had completed other jobs trying to jerk him to a completion he had already reached as all other sensations crashed around him like waves upon rock. Axel’s entire body seized, toes curling and muscles tensing all over. He would swear--no matter how Roxas denied it-- he lifted off the bed and hovered in the air before crashing down with an inhuman howl. 

Boneless, spent, and twinging, Axel found enough energy for a contented whisper of a sigh. “Again.”

The relief was palpable. Roxas could have cried with it. Instead he laughed and ran fingers through Axel’s hair again as he pulled him--or as much of him as would fit-- onto his lap, working out tangles in the mussed up mess and itching his scalp. “No, not right now. Let me run a bath, and I’ll get you some pills and water.”

“ ‘Gain,” Axel mumbled sleepily.

“Are you going to fall asleep again? Want me to just wet a washcloth for now?”

“You are...yeah,” Axel felt himself drifting off. “And cancel tonight's plans.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“...So we can do it again.”

“And you treated me like I was being pushy earlier.”

“Was sleeping? Like sleep?” Axel used his residual energy for indignance instead of full sentences. Roxas should know he wasn’t reliable when just waking up.

“We’re both going to be sore.”

“Cure?”

Roxas debated making an exception to the rule. All those lovely bites and bruises gone. “Cura.” They’d make more.

**Author's Note:**

> Might mess around and make a series of "Magic in the Bedroom" if there's some interest. I know I left comment moderation on, but that's only the paranoia.


End file.
